Be Good To Me
by Denisetkm
Summary: No pensó que haberse acostado con aquel extraño le iba a traer consecuencias, como un embarazo no deseado y lo peor de todo era que el hombre con el que se había acostado y el padre de su bebe era de otra mujer, de su prima, con la que contraería matrimonio muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Good To Me**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** No pensó que haberse acostado con aquel extraño le iba a traer consecuencias, como un embarazo no deseado y lo peor de todo era que el hombre con el que se había acostado y el padre de su bebe era de otra mujer, de su prima, con la que contraería matrimonio muy pronto.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon en el primer Capitulo... Ummm, igual que mi otro fic...

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dios… Si, un dios… de esos griegos que siempre salían en las novelas rosas que leía. Afino los binoculares y siguió mirando hacia donde había estado mirando por casi una hora. Un cuerpo de esos que hacían que cualquier mujer sangrara por la nariz o que le diese un orgasmo, estaba saliendo de la playa sin ropa interior.

Ella se lamio los labios. Hacia tiempo que no veía un cuerpo así, tan sensual, tan… dios. Era como si fuese hecho por los dioses.

Siguió mirando al espécimen de hombre semi dios hasta que tuvo que echarse hacia atrás rápidamente, ocultándose detrás de una cortina de lino verde. El hombre había mirado hacia donde estaba ella, como si supiera que lo estaban observando. Aunque a decir verdad, no podía ser cierto, porque desde la altura que estaba no se podía ver bien desde abajo.

Había ido allí para librarse un poco del trabajo y de la vida ajetreada que llevaba en Londres, a la casa vacacional de su mejor amiga Ino. Lo bueno era que podía disfrutar de las comodidades gratuitamente y lo malo era que para su desgracia, la villa de su tío Danzou estaba al lado. Eran vecinos y eso significaba estar siempre de visita en esa casa, donde había sido tan maltratada.

Movió la cabeza. No había venido allí para pensar en cosas estresantes como su tío malvado y su infancia desgraciada. Sonrió y ajusto otra vez los binoculares a sus ojos para volver a ver al "Hombre Perfecto" pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio, busco por la porción de playa que podía ver con los binoculares y no lo vio por ningún sitio.

Se quito los binoculares y soltó un bufido. Por estar pensando cosas tontas había perdido de vista al sexy dios griego. Suspiro y dejo la chuchería sobre una mesita forjada en hierro, se dio la vuelta y entro a la terraza. Se tiro sobre un sofá a echar un siestecita, ya que había pasado la noche leyendo su novela que estaba demasiada buena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó de un pronto. Todo estaba a penumbras, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde y había dormido mas de la cuenta, quizás eran las nueve de la noche. Se levantó del sofá y camino hacia donde sabía que estaba el tic tac de la lámpara. La encendió y la habitación se lleno de luz amarillenta. Consulto el reloj de su muñeca, si, eran las nueve ya.

Se fue hacia su habitación y se ducho, luego se cambio con un vestido corto rosa pálido y se ajusto su cabello rosa en un moño suelto a lo alto de la cabeza, así bajo a cenar. El ama de llaves le sirvió la cena, ya que mientras ella estaba allí sabía que la cena se podía servir tarde, ya que cenar temprano le daría hambre a media noche.

Cenó y luego subió a la terraza donde se sentó a ver el cielo que estaba plagiado de estrellas. Miro hacia la playa, se veía tan apetitosa. No había nadie cerca y podía darse un baño. Uno de esos baños mágicos que en las novelas contaban, quizás podía bañarse desnuda, allá no había nadie porque aún no estaban en épocas de vacaciones… Nadie podría verla… Sonrió y se levantó como un resorte, corrió hacia su cuarto a buscar una toalla y luego salió de la casa, bajando por las escaleras que bajaban hacia la playa y eran muchas. Cuando sus pies tocaron la arena media caliente sintió un alivio, se quito las sandalias y las dejo sobre la arena, junto con el vestido y la toalla.

Corrió hacia la playa como dios la trajo al mundo y cuando entro en el agua salada, se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un orgasmo. Aunque para decir verdad no sabía muy bien sobre orgasmos. Entro más en el agua y se mojo por completo, nado un poco que gracias a la luz de la luna podía ver muy bien. Después de durar un buen rato nadando y disfrutando del agua, decidió salir, ya que de seguro era muy tarde y si seguía en el agua podía darle algún resfriado. Salió del agua y camino hacia donde estaba su ropa tirada.

Pero se quedó quieta sin dar un paso más hacia donde estaba su ropa. Había un hombre mirándola con una sonrisa. Y la luz de la luna le daba de lleno, viendo como este sonreía con una sonrisa de esas sonrisas que daban orgasmos. Dio un paso atrás y luego se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que andaba, rápidamente con sus brazos se trapo lo que podía, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo vi todo…—murmuro el tipo.

Sakura Haruno se ruborizo, era el mismo hombre de aquella tarde, a quien ella había estado acosando con los binoculares. El volvió a sonreír y Sakura casi se cae de rodillas.

—Oh por dios…

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?

—Te podrías dar la vuelta…

—¿Para qué? Si ya te vi toda… Y déjame decirte que te ves bien… con todo y el halo de la luz de la luna rodeándote… Pareces… Una especie de criatura mitológica… Una sirena con piernas quizás…—soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor—le dijo Sakura—Me siento desprotegida sin mi ropa…

—Umm… no quiero… Además tú me viste esta tarde—dijo él y volvió a reírse, mierda su risa era rica, rica en todo… Sakura esperaba no estar babeando frente a él, porque no quería que se llevara una mala impresión—creo que me viste hasta los lunares más escondidos que tengo en el cuerpo…

—No… Estás loco…

—Andabas acosándome… Así que déjame verte un poco—dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando sus brazos con las manos, apartándolos de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo.

Sakura volvió a ruborizarse y de loca comenzó a rezar para que a aquel hombre le gustase lo que viese, no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, pero había más chicas que lo tenían mejores que ella. Lo miro a la cara, de cerca se veía más hermoso… Sus ojos eran negros, o eso parecían a la luz de la luna, el cabello negro lo llevaba despeinado y no húmedo como cuando lo había visto, le daban ganas de tirar las manos hacia él y tirar de él. Era alto, muy alto y un poco musculoso donde tenía que serlo. El maldito solo llevaba unos pantalones dejando libre de ropa su pecho con su paquete sexy de seis.

Dios acaso había entrado a la gloria sin darse cuenta.

—Lindos…

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miro al hombre. Luego se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, el hombre tenía una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos, abrió la boca para objetar pero en vez de hablar lo que salió fue un maldito gemido cuando el tipo le apretó el pecho. No… ¿Cómo podía dejar tocarse por un extraño? Parecía una necesitada… Lo agarro de los hombros y lo alejo de ella.

—Estás loco… Ni siquiera me conoces…

—No, pero porque no nos conocemos…

—Yo…

El volvió a sonreír.

—Nos podremos conocer… quizás luego… ya que vivo cerca…

¿Cerca? Era imposible, aquella área estaba llena de casas muy lujosas, las villas y todo lo demás. Y el… Le dio una mirada. Se veía demasiado simple, no parecía rico… quizás era solo un trabajador… Hahaha… Mierda, estaba pensando en ligarse con un tipo que no conocía… De verdad que el trabajo le había estado afectando el cerebro.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tanto me quieres…

El levanto una ceja.

Sakura suspiro.

—Yo…

El volvió a acercarse a ella y esta vez, no la tomo de los brazos, sino de la nuca y la halo hacia él, sus bocas se unieron y el comenzó, sin pedirle permiso a besarla. Sakura quedo pegada de su cuerpo, sus pechos se aplastaban contra el torso musculo del hombre sin nombre. Maldición, aquello se sentía tan bien, besaba de maravilla, incluso no podía seguirle el ritmo.

No supo cuando paso, pero de un momento a otro, estaba debajo de él, acostada sobre la arena mientras él la tocaba con las manos en todos los rincones de su cuerpo que ni ella sabía que había.

Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su vagina húmeda mientras su boca dejaba la suya y bajaba hacia sus pechos, comenzando a lamerlos y a morderlos.

—Oye… No crees que vamos muy rápido…—le dijo Sakura agarrándolo de la cabeza.

Pero el no respondió y tampoco dejo de chupar sus pechos o tocar su entrepierna. Sakura soltó un grito cuando los dedos del hombre sin nombre se adentraron en ella. Ahí fue que el dejo sus pechos y levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

—Umm… Estrecha… ¿Acaso tienes mucho sin estar con un hombre?

Sakura no le respondió, la verdad era que nunca había estado con uno. Quizás había estado a punto de perderla, pero nunca había dado ese paso por timidez o miedo… No lo sabía… Pero ahora…

—Oye…—murmuro Sakura viendo como el tipo volvió a lo de antes a chupar sus pechos y a volver a penetrarla con los dedos.

—Ummm—murmuro el dejando otra vez sus pechos pero esta vez para volver a su boca.

Sakura no dijo nada más, solo se dejó disfrutar y sentir. El chico seguía besándola por el cuerpo y lamiéndola, se separó de ella y la miro con una sonrisa sin dejar de joder a su vagina con los dedos le dijo:

—Creo que estas lista…

—Esto es muy extraño… Yo…

—No te preocupes… No pasa nada…—murmuro el mientras se levantaba, lo suficiente para quitarse el pantalón.

Sakura no vio su miembro, pero supuso que era grande, ya que un hombre así de sexy como él tenía que tenerlo así… sintió como algo duro rozaba su muslo y luego la entrada de su vagina. Sakura se asustó. Mierda, no lo había pensado bien… Iba a perder la virginidad con un tipo que ni sabía cómo se llamaba, con un extraño. Estaba demente… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Iba a protestar pero la repentina invasión en su cuerpo la hizo gritar olvidándose por completo de sus protestas y pensando solo en el dolor que le causaba la intromisión del hombre dentro de su virginal cavidad. Él ni siquiera espero a que ella se acostumbrase, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que era virgen, porque comenzó a embestirla salvajemente.

Sakura no podía evitar gritar de dolor, el quizás creía que era de placer, pero no era así. Aquello dolía, y había estado en lo cierto él era grande para ella… Demasiado.

—Pa-para…—le susurro entre jadeos.

—Por qué… Esto está bueno…

—Yo… Argh!—grito la chica.

El siguió moviéndose salvajemente y Sakura lloraba en silencio, era como si estuviese siendo violada solo que ella se había dejado violar.

Cuando llegaron al clímax se quedaron quietos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y se desplomo en la arena que ya se estaba enfriando. El tipo se mantenía aun dentro de ella con los ojos cerrados. Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas. Aquello había sido rápido, parecía como si hubiese sido un encuentro adolescente y se sabía que ninguno de los dos ya lo eran.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar al hombre que seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Se había corrido rápido, creía que los hombres duraban más como había leído… Que raro…

Sakura estiro una mano hacia el para quitarle par de mechones que se le pegaban a la frente pero el abrió los ojos repentinamente y Sakura retiro la mano.

El hombre sin nombre se quedó mirándola para después soltar un suspiro y murmuro algo en un idioma que Sakura no entendió.

—Yo…

El negó con la cabeza para después salir de ella y levantarse, recogiendo sus pantalones en el proceso, se los puso y la miro desde arriba.

—T-te vas…

El asintió y dándole una última mirada se alejó de allí, así sin más, sin darle una simple explicación. Sakura se quedó sobre la arena, desnuda y caliente. Había tenido relaciones con un extraño, había perdido su virginidad con un extraño y no le había preguntado su nombre. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos pensaba en su nombre? Aquello no le importaba… Oh por dios… Ese maldito… solo había… solo había querido tener relaciones con ella.

Dios… Estaba loca… Tenía que estarlo. Se levantó lentamente de la arena. La entrepierna le latía, quizás queriendo más o era de dolor, no sabía exactamente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello enmarañado. Debía irse de allí…

Busco su ropa y se la puso, no se puso las bragas ya que sentía su entrepierna demasiada húmeda, quizás por los fluidos que quedaban. Camino hacia las escaleras y las subió, fue sin ánimos hasta la casa y una vez en su cuarto se lanzó en su cama.

Tenía que hablarle a Ino, aunque sabía lo que iba a decir, que había estado loca por acostarse con un desconocido… Mierda, ahora tenía vergüenza… no podía verlo otra vez… No…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, este es fic lo tenía por ahí xD ya que andaba buscando en mi repertorio de historias y lo encontré… Espero que les guste… Y respecto a los otros fics, los actualizare no me gusta dejar fics a medias… Siento el Lemmon rápido, pero era que tenía que hacerlo así, para llegar a lo que quería, ya quizás, en el futuro un Lemmon más you know… más excitante…

Reviews?

**Denise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Good To Me**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** No pensó que haberse acostado con aquel extraño le iba a traer consecuencias, como un embarazo no deseado y lo peor de todo era que el hombre con el que se había acostado y el padre de su bebe era de otra mujer, de su prima, con la que contraería matrimonio muy pronto.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon - Ooc (Un poco creo)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Había llegado de las pequeñas vacaciones que había tomado hace dos semanas ya y ella seguía sin poder olvidar lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Soñaba constantemente con aquel hombre de ojos enigmáticos y pelo oscuro que parecía un dios griego. Con aquel hombre que la había usado. Aunque varias veces había tratado de hacer lo posible para olvidarlo, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era como si el tipejo aquel se le hubiese adherido a la piel…

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se sentía media decaída, quizás era porque cuando había vuelto a trabajar no se había detenido y había adelantado el trabajo que dejo atrás cuando se fue. Quizás era eso… pero estaba tan cansada… no veía la hora de irse a casa.

Unas horas después, su reloj anuncio la hora de partir del trabajo. Dejo todo arreglado y partió hacia su casa. En el camino de vuelta, comenzó a sentirse mareada, no había comido nada en la hora de almuerzo porque no le había entrado mucho apetito. Quizás debería ir a chequearse…

Llego a su piso y cuando entro se encontró a su amiga, a aquella que había estado evadiendo desde que había llegado del viaje. Ino Yamanaka, rubia, sexy y hermosamente hermosa por así decirlo, estaba sentada en uno de sus sofás con las piernas cruzadas y mirándola fijamente.

¿Cómo diablos había entrado si ella no tenía llave? Ah, claro, su chismosa casera de seguro se la había entregado. Alguna palabrería barata le había dicho Ino a la mujer. Frunció el ceño y entro a su piso, cerrando la puerta. Sabía lo que venía así que era mejor que nadie del condominio se enterase de lo que iban a hablar allí.

—Vaya, vaya… —murmuro Ino—Mira a quien tenemos aquí… A la señorita Sakura Haruno… ¿Qué tal?

—No molestes cerda…

Ino se levantó rápidamente del sofá y con sus tacones de no se sabe cuántos centímetros camino hacia ella sin tambalearse ni siquiera un poco. Agarro a Sakura de los brazos.

—No sabes lo preocupada que he estado. Desde que llegaste no me has llamado, no me buscas, ni te dejas ver. Ignoras mis llamadas, no dejas que te vea… ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada…—murmuro Sakura desviando la mirada.

Ino se rio.

—¿A quién tratas de engañar? Te conozco, Sakura…

—Ya te dije que no es nada…

—Algo paso en la villa… ¿Te encontraste con tu tío?

—No, para nada…—le dijo y gracias a dios que no se había encontrado con él. No quería escuchar ningún sermón proveniente de aquel viejo cromañón.

Ino murmuro algo que Sakura no pudo entender y luego se apartó de ella. Camino hacia donde había estado sentada y tomo asiento. Sakura soltó un suspiro y dejo su bolso en una mesilla y fue a sentarse con Ino en otro sofá. Se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿A quién querías engañas, Sakura? ¿Eh? Sé que algo paso mientras estaba allí. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué paso para que tengas esa cara?

—Esta es mi cara normal luego de venir del trabajo…

—Que mentirosa eres… Siempre estas feliz porque ves a tu jefe…

—Anda de viaje… Así que no lo he visto—murmuro Sakura refiriéndose a su jefe, por el cual sentía algunos sentimientos.

—Sakura… Déjame ayudarte…

—¡Te dije que no me pasa nada!—le grito a su amiga y esta se encogió en el sofá.

Sakura suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara, Ino la estaba enfadando con tanta preguntadera. No quería decírselo**, **aunque había dicho que tenía que decírselo, pero no quería ver su cara cuando le dijese que se había acostado con un desconocido, aunque era su amiga, no quería que Ino tuviese esa imagen de mujer fácil de ella.

—Sakura…

Tenía que decírselo, no podía guardar aquel secreto para ella sola. Además, quizás, si ella le confesaba a Ino que se había acostado con un desconocido, quizás podía empezar a olvidarlo y quizás dejaría de tener aquellos sueños con él.

—Tienes razón… algo paso…

—Por fin… ¿Qué fue lo que paso que te trae tan así y que te hizo evitarme por dos semanas?—pregunto Ino mostrando cara de ansiosa por escuchar lo que Sakura iba a decir.

—Emm…

—Me tienes en zozobra…

—Tuve sexo con un desconocido…—le confeso.

Ino borro la cara de ansiedad y se la quedó mirando perpleja. Sorprendida. Era de esperarse, ella, una chica que no le gustaba estar mucho en relaciones amorosas por temor a sufrir, venia y se acostaba con un desconocido de la nada, era algo para sorprenderse. Bajo la cabeza.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tuviste sexo con un desconocido?!—grito Ino.

—Baja la voz… Las paredes son muy finas…—le dijo Sakura.

—No me importa… ¿Cómo es eso que te ligaste con un desconocido?

Sakura asintió. Si ella también se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había perdido la cabeza por un cuerpo y una cara bonita, entregándole su virginidad a un desconocido. ¿En que había estado pensando?

—Estas mintiéndome…

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Desearía que aquello fuese mentira, un mal sueño o algo así, pero era la pura realidad.

—Sakura…

—Perdí mi virginidad con él…

—Es que me cuesta comprenderlo…

—Es verdad… Lo hice con el…

—¿Estabas ebria o algo?—pregunto Ino al parecer no podía creerse lo que había hecho Sakura, así que solo estaba buscando una excusa del porque ella lo había hecho.

—No, solo estaba deseosa…

—¡Oh por dios!—exclamo Ino tapándose la boca—No… No puedo creerlo…

—No importa… Es por eso que te he estado evitando. Quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que pensaras que era una loca, una resbalosa o algo así.

—Nunca pensaría eso de ti, eres mi amiga.

—Gracias…

—De todos modos. Como fue que te ligaste con un desconocido, debes de contarme todo. Ya que aún no lo asimilo. Debe de ser todo un bombón el tipo para que hayas caído en sus redes…

—Sí, lo es…

—¿Es de por ahí? Así cuando vuelva a la villa quizás pueda verlo…

—Quizás… Creo que era uno de esos que trabaja en alguna villa de esas… aunque era muy guapo y no parecía de por allí. La forma en que vestía daba esa impresión…

—Ah…

Sakura le conto lo que había pasado y como había conocido al tipo aquel. Cuando termino de contarle lo que había pasado, Ino se había quedado boquiabierta y luego murmurando palabrotas contra el hombre.

—¿Cómo es posible que se haya ido así? ¡Es un desgraciado! Iré a la villa a buscar a ese malnacido… ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?

—Lo sé, pero ya no importa…

—¿Cómo que no importa?

—Mira, solo intento olvidar lo sucedido… Así que no vas a hacer nada…

Ino hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que ella deseaba ir a donde quedaba su villa para buscar al desconocido para enseñarle una lección, pero Sakura no deseaba aquello. No volvería a aquella villa, y si volvería a aquel lugar no saldría ni al balcón. No quería ver a aquel tipejo malnacido.

Suspiro y se levantó rápidamente del sofá, pero se tambaleo y tuvo que agarrarse del brazo del sofá. Veía la estancia media borrosa…

—¡Sakura…!—grito Ino alcanzándola.

—Ya… ya estoy bien…—le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, otra vez, el maldito mareo aquel. Ino fue por un vaso de agua y volvió dándoselo, Sakura se lo tomo y luego se lo paso a Ino que se quedó a su lado, verificando su estado.

—¿Estas mejor?—pregunto la chica rubia.

Sakura asintió.

—Vaya… Estas tan pálida…

—Es que no he comido nada hoy…—dijo Sakura, algo que era cierto. Pero aquello últimamente le estaba pasando. En verdad que tendría que ir al hospital a chequearse.

—¿Por qué?

—No tenía apetito… Ya se me pasara el mareo. No es el primero que me da…

Ino la miro fijamente.

—Ya veo…

—Voy a ir a preparar algo…—dijo Sakura intentando levantarse otra vez, esta vez no se mareo. Le sonrió a Ino y camino hacia la cocina, sentía a Ino detrás de ella. Cuando entro en la cocina y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer, lo que dijo Ino la dejó muda.

—¿Y si estas embarazada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tres meses después…**

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Cuando diablos se le pasarían aquellos mareos. Ya estaba harta y según lo que había leído iban a disminuir cuando estuviera a finales del primer trimestre, pero que va, había tenido como 10 en lo que iba de día y aún seguía molestándola.

—Sakura…—murmuro una voz femenina.

Sakura levanto la cabeza y miro hacia dónde provenía la voz, Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, se acercaba con una bolsa en la mano. Sakura no tuvo ni que preguntar que había dentro para saber lo que era, se le hizo agua la boca.

—Ummm… —murmuro ella cuando estuvo frente a Sakura—Las que te gustan…—murmuro Ino dándole la bolsa.

Sakura la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, el olor a donuts le acaricio la nariz. La pelirosa saco una de la bolsa y se la llevo a la boca, dando un mordiendo en ella. Sakura se sintió en el cielo, aquello era buenísimo.

—Cualquiera que te viera diría que tienes un hombre debajo del escritorio y que este te está comiendo con la bo…

—¡Ino!—le grito Sakura ruborizada. Ino hizo un ademan de manos y se sentó frente a ella.

Sakura siguió comiéndose la donut disfrutando del sabor de esta. Su amiga siempre le llevaba una bolsa con donuts a la hora del almuerzo y como Ino decía que no podía salir a buscar sus almuerzos por su estado, ya que creía que podía desmayarse o darle algo mientras andaba en la calle, así que Ino le traía algo de comer. Se lo agradecía. Sakura termino de comerse las donuts que Ino le había traído y se recargo sobre el sillón. Estaba satisfecha…

Se llevó una mano al vientre que aún no comenzaba a hincharse. Estaba embarazada… Era de esperarse luego de tener aquel encuentro con aquel desconocido sin haber utilizado protección. Cuando Ino lo había sugerido, sorprendiéndola, tuvo que hacerse la prueba, descubriendo que si lo estaba. Aunque luego después había dicho que quizás solo estaba enferma de otra cosa, ya que negaba estar embarazada, tuvo que acudir al ginecólogo y se había encontrado de que si estaba embazada en verdad. Aquella había sido toda una sorpresa, pero ya estaba bien.

Cuando lo habían confirmado de verdad. Ino se había vuelto loca y había armado más revuelo del que se había esperado. Con más razón Ino había querido ir a la villa a buscar al desconocido para que se ocupase de Sakura y para "pulverizarlo", pero Sakura la había detenido ya que parte de la culpa le pertenecía a ella. Por dejarse tomar tan fácil, por no ponerle un stop…

Suspiro e Ino la miro.

—Estás pensando en el idiota ese…—dijo ella frunciendo el ceño,

Sakura se encogió de hombros. No podía evitar pensar en ese hombre, él era el padre de su bebe y además había sido su primer hombre, era imposible olvidarlo de un día para otro.

—No puedo evitarlo… En serio…

—Lo se… —dijo Ino y puso una cara de tristeza—No debí mandarte a mi villa… Fue mi culpa…

—No, no lo es. Además ya dejemos el tema… No quiero ponerme triste…

—Si me llego a topar con el sujeto ese, te juro que lo matare…

Sakura se rio y luego de un rato hablando con Ino sobre cosas estúpidas, esta se fue y Sakura siguió trabajando. Trabajaba como secretaria en una empresa de seguridad, llevaba cinco años trabajando para aquella empresa y aunque no quería dejar su trabajo, tendría que hacerlo en par de meses más. Suspiro y cuando termino de digitar algunos datos al computador, se levantó para ir al servicio.

Fue al baño de mujeres y cuando salió mientras caminaba a su puesto, se topó con uno de sus jefes. Sakura sonrió y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era alto, muy guapo, tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba largo atado en la nuca. Sus ojos negros… Tan hermosos y brillosos… Se acercó a él. Itachi Uchiha había estado de viaje por dos meses y verlo así de pronto hacia que su corazón latiese rápido. No podía evitar sentir algo por él…

—Itachi-san…—lo llamo Sakura.

El hombre se giró confundido y cuando vio que era ella, camino hacia donde estaba y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aunque era su jefe, era muy simpático con ella, ya que desde que él la había contratado hace cinco años, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

—¿Y qué cuentas?

—Ummm… Pues volví antes de tiempo…—dijo Itachi sonriéndole.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Su jefe cuando no estaba en la oficina era viajando y aquel viaje que había hecho iba a tomar más de 5 meses, pero es obvio que había vuelto por algo.

—Sí, lo se…

—¿Algún inconveniente?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que cuando tú organizas mi trabajo no pasa nada. He vuelto por un asunto familiar…

—Ah, ya veo…

—Sí y hablando de eso…—dijo Itachi y la miro fijamente—Necesito que me ayudes…

¿Ayudar? Aquello le gustaba…

—¿Para que soy buena?

—Veras mi hermano menor se casa y pues… Necesito una pareja…

—¿Quieres que te busque una?—pregunto Sakura, sabiendo que no era eso a lo que se refería Itachi, se estaba refiriendo a que fuese con él, pero Sakura no podía darle indicios de que estaba emocionada.

Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No… Quiero que seas tú quien vaya conmigo—dijo Itachi y la chica interior de Sakura salto feliz.

—Ah…—murmuro Sakura pasándose una malo por el pelo, nerviosa—Veré si no tengo algo que hacer…—dijo Sakura mirando hacia otro sitio, no quería parecer excitada porque Itachi la había invitado a medio salir.

—Vamos…

Sakura sonrió. Solo estaba buscando excusas, claro que iría, no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque… Se llevó una mano al vientre. Su bebe… ¿Qué diría Itachi si le contase que estaba embarazada de un desconocido? Bajo la cabeza, de seguro diría que aquello estaba mal… Se veía que Itachi era un hombre con principios, un hombre de familia.

—¿Sakura, que pasa?

Sakura levanto la mirada y la fijo en Itachi. Este se había acercado más a ella y la miraba preocupado. Negó con la cabeza, lo que le pasaba no era nada malo, además aun no podía decírselo.

—Ah… Bueno, ya más tarde lo congeniaremos…

—¿Cuándo es?

—Es la fiesta de compromiso… En una semana…

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?—pregunto.

Itachi se rio y asintió.

—Es que la prometida de mi hermano es algo desesperada. Es una modelo famosa, algo así como Karin Haruka…

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Karin? Era Karin Haruno… La hija de su tío Danzou, su prima… Con ella era que el hermano de Itachi iba a casarse. Vaya… Aquello la había sorprendido. Había escuchado por boca de su tío, quien la había criado, que Karin se iba a casar pronto y aunque aquello la había puesto triste en un principio porque su prima era algo así como una mujer de muy… Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirla, pero era una mujer perversa y ella que era una mujer de bien aún no había conseguido un hombre que la amase. Suertuda Karin… el mundo era pequeño.

—Al parecer estás pensando algo triste…

—No, no es nada… Es que la chica de la que hablas es mi prima, se llama Karin Haruno…—le confeso. Lo malo era que no estaba invitada a la boda, porque ellos creían que era una mujer de baja categoría, una mujer simple que no pegaría con su imagen de gente sofisticada. Cretinos…

—Oh vaya… Quién lo diría. Bueno. Ya te informare luego, aunque ya debes de saber…

—Sí, solo que no estaba invitada a la fiesta de mi prima.

—Oh…

—Si…

Itachi volvió a sonreír y se despidió de ella, diciéndole que la llamaría. Sakura volvió a su puesto a seguir trabajando. Ya en la hora de salida, cuando recogió su escritorio y sus cosas. Itachi volvió a aparecer y le dijo que la llevaría a casa. Ahora estaban en el auto del chico e iban hacia el piso de Sakura. No era la primera vez que Itachi la llevaba, pero no quería que viera el interior de su casa ahora que ella estaba embarazada. Su piso estaba lleno de cosas de bebes porque Ino se había vuelto loca comprando. Itachi siempre se quedaba unos minutos, hablando y bebiendo té con ella… ¿Qué haría?

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, como sabía que iba a hacer, Itachi salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta, Sakura acepto la ayuda. Itachi no hizo amague de irse, más bien camino con ella hasta la segunda planta en el edificio donde estaba su piso y cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, entro con ella.

Se quedó mirando la estancia. Había bolsas de compras de tiendas de bebe sobre una mesa y otras en un sofá en una esquina. Itachi se giró hacia ella.

—¿Alguna sorpresa?

—Emm… No…

Itachi se acercó a la mesa y miro las bolsas. ¿Acaso podía confesarle que estaba esperando un hijo de un desconocido? No quería, pero se daría cuenta… Se acercó a él. Itachi era su jefe, pero era su amigo también, podía confiar en él.

—Son mías…

—¿Ropa de bebe? ¿Para qué quieres eso…?—pregunto Itachi pero se quedó callado mirándola perplejo, movió la mirada hasta su vientre que estaba tapado con la gabardina que tenía—¿Estas embarazada?

Sakura asintió y espero su reacción, Itachi abrió la boca y después la cerró. Se llevó una mano al pelo, amasándolo para después comenzar a caminar por la sala.

—Emm…

—No me habías dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien. Y yo que estaba pensando en la boda de mi hermano, llevarte a ti como mi pareja…

—Podemos hacerlo todavía…

Itachi se giró hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Y el padre de tu bebe no se enfadara?

—No hay padre de bebe…—le confeso e Itachi volvió a abrir la boca perplejo.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara y se mordió el labio inferior. Itachi se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomo de los brazos.

—¡¿COMO?!

—Si…

—Explícame eso… ¿Acaso el imbécil que te embarazo no quiso aceptar sus responsabilidades?

—No es eso…

—Entonces explícamelo…

—Primero cálmate…—le dijo alejándose de él.

Itachi la miro y soltó un suspiro para después caminar a uno de los sofás de la sala y tomar asiento. Se quedó ahí sentado. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente, no se había esperado esa reacción de él. Más bien, estaba esperando que la mirase con una cara de asco o algo por el estilo, aunque aún no le había contado como se había quedado embarazada. Se llevó las manos al vientre. Le había gustado que se hubiera preocupado por ella…

—Yo… La semana que te pedí de descanso hace tres meses, conocí a un chico. Tuvimos… Ya sabes… Relaciones y pues… Me quede embarazada.

—¿Tuviste relaciones con un extraño?

—Lo se… Fue estúpido…

—¿Qué paso con el desgraciado?

—Él no lo sabe… Es más bien como si me hubiese utilizado…

Itachi soltó una maldición y Sakura procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado con aquel desconocido que le había robado medio corazón. Cuando termino, Itachi estaba rojo de la ira murmurando maldiciones, así mismo como Ino había hecho.

—No te preocupes…

—Maldición como quieres que no me preocupe… Voy a matar a ese tipejo, así que me dices donde te fuiste, que voy a ir a buscarlo y a exigirle que acepte su responsabilidad…

—No, deja las cosas así…

—¿Por qué?

Porque… porque le daba vergüenza, tenía miedo de que el la rechazara, no deseaba aquello. Odiaba el rechazo. Cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando era una niña, se vio rápidamente rechazada por el hermano de su padre, una familia rica cuidando a una mocosa sin padres y simple como ella. Su juventud entera se vio trastornada por el rechazo de esa familia, no deseaba otro rechazo más… No quería que su bebe sufriera.

—¿Sakura?

—No quiero, no quiero que mi bebe sufra. Me rechazara…

—No puedes pretender que…

—Basta… —lo corto Sakura—Sé que quieres ayudarme y te agradezco tu ayuda. En verdad lo hago, pero… No puedo ir allá y decirle que estoy esperando un bebe. Me estoy imaginando ya su cara…

—Si es lo que deseas pero… ¿Me dejaras ayudarte…?

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué?

—Yo…—comenzó a decir el pero desvió la cara hacia otro lado para que Sakura no lo viese—Déjame ayudarte y no preguntes él porqué…

—Está bien…—acepto Sakura, aunque sabía que no iba a pedirle nada a su jefe. No quería ser carga de nadie, bastante tenía con su tío.

Itachi se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Vas a ir de todos modos a la fiesta de compromiso?

—Sabes que si…

—Ya veo… Tomate la semana libre…

—¿Pero por qué?

—Quiero que descanses… Tu bebe es lo primero ahora—dijo y luego abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Sakura soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. No se había esperado aquello… Itachi ayudándola, dándole apoyo. Aquello se sentía bien… Sonrió y recogió par de las bolsas que estaban en los sofás. Era mejor quitarlas de ahí por si acaso ocurría otra inesperada sorpresa, alguna como su tío o Karin, cosa que nunca pasaría pero por si las moscas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había demasiada gente, tan elegante y glamurosa y ella tan simple con aquel vestido que había escogido por si sola. Debió haber dejado que Ino entrometiera sus narices en aquello, porque si lo hubiese hecho no se estaría sintiendo tan poca cosa delante de toda aquella gente rica.

Mientras iba junto a Itachi adentrándose en aquel mar de gente rica y famosa, agarrados de las manos, Sakura pensaba que no había sido buena idea ir allí. Había actores y más modelos como Karin, también gente importante de la ciudad. La familia de Itachi debía de ser una familia de la alta sociedad porque estar allí en el Hotel Ritz se debía a que eran muy adinerados.

Sakura abrió la boca mientras entraba al salón. Era grandioso… No pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida por aquella lujosidad, aquello no lo olvidaría. Itachi le apretó el brazo y Sakura lo miro.

—Conoceremos a mi familia… Les dije que vendría con mi novia…

—Espera… ¿Qué?

Itachi sonrió.

—Lo siento… Es que les dije que vendría con mi novia… —dijo Itachi—En serio lo siento…

—Ah, no te preocupes, pero veras… entonces si Karin me ve tendré que decirle que eres mi novio igual.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, pero lo haremos bien… es que como veras ya que Sasuke se casa, mis padres quieres que yo sea el siguiente.

—¿Sasuke es tu hermano?

—Sí, ya lo veras. Es un poco frio y algo serio, pero es una buena persona.

—Oh, ya veo… Espero que sea amigable como tu…

—Gracias pero… Umm… Sasuke es diferente, cuando lo vea y veas como nos tratamos te darás cuenta…

—Está bien… Me siento muy rara aquí…—dijo Sakura mirando alrededor, se sentía encogida, incomoda. Debió de hacerle caso a Ino, dios, se arrepentía en verdad.

Itachi se rio.

—No te preocupes, te ves perfecta a mi lado…

—¿Estás diciendo que eres tú el que me hace ver bella?

—Cálmate, no dije eso… En verdad que las embarazadas se enfadan rápido…

—Hmp—murmuro Sakura cruzándose de brazo.

Siguieron caminando por el salón del hotel, encontrándose con algunos conocidos de Itachi. Sakura estaba cada vez más incómoda, o era el embarazo que la tenía así o era que en verdad estaba incómoda con toda aquella gente rica a su alrededor.

—Itachi-chan…—dijo una voz de mujer.

Los dos se giraron hacia donde venía la voz. Era una mujer que se veía muy bien, estaba vestida con un traje crema, tenía el pelo negro largo. A Sakura se le pareció a alguien… a Itachi. Miro a Itachi que estaba mirando sonriente a la mujer. O era un familiar muy querido de su jefe o quizás era su hermana. Sakura miro a la mujer de nuevo parecía joven…

—¡Qué bueno que viniste…! Cuando Sasuke me dijo que estabas de viaje y que quizás no podrías venir a la fiesta de compromiso me sentí un poco triste…

—Ah, pero vine de todos modos, madre…

Sakura abrió la boca. ¿Su madre? ¿Aquella mujer tan joven era la madre de Itachi? Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y la madre de Itachi se dio cuenta, ya que dejo de hablar con él y la miro con una sonrisa.

—No me digas que ella es…—dijo la madre de Itachi.

Itachi se colocó a su lado y la abrazó. Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Estar en los brazos de Itachi… Maldición, parecía una adolescente, debían de ser las hormonas.

—Sí, madre, es mi novia, Sakura Haruno…—dijo Itachi presentando a Sakura con su madre.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Oh… Soy Mikoto, un placer conocerte. Desde que Itachi me dijo que tenía novia he estado esperando conocerte, pero siempre me decías que estabas ocupada con el trabajo. No te esfuerces mucho que eres muy joven...

—Ah… Gracias… Lo intentare…—dijo Itachi separándose de ella, pero tomándole las manos.

—Espero que disfruten de la fiesta… Itachi ve a ver a Sasuke…—dijo Mikoto.

—Lo hare después…

—Bueno… Ya nos veremos después y Sakura, querida…

Sakura miro a la madre de Itachi. Le estaba sonriendo otra vez. Se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aquella mujer tenía su edad, pero abrazaba muy fuerte. Cuando Mikoto se separó de Sakura, la pelirosa tuvo que fingir que respiraba bien, porque la mujer la había dejado sin aire.

—No olvides visitarme después…

—No lo hare, señora Mikoto…

Mikoto sonrió otra vez y se despidió de ellos. Se perdió entre la multitud y cuando Sakura estuvo seguro de que la mujer no estaba cerca ya, se giró hacia Itachi con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Cuándo le dijiste a tu madre que tenía novias?

—Cuando Sasuke dijo que se iba a casar hace más de 4 meses, pero siempre les daba la excusa de que estabas ocupada con el trabajo…—dijo Itachi riéndose tontamente.

—O sea que soy tu "novia" desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo siento…

—Umm… ¿Cómo le dijiste que nos conocimos…?

—Pues en el trabajo. Le dije la verdad, que eres mi secretaria y que empezamos a salir y así sucedieron las cosas…

—Ya veo…

Vaya… Aquello sí que era una sorpresa, ser la "novia" de Itachi. Le hubiese gustado oír aquello antes de tirarse a los brazos de aquel desconocido. Quizás, si hubiese sido la "novia" de su jefe no hubiese pasado lo que paso con aquel hombre y ahora no estaría embarazada…

—Sakura…

—Lo siento… Estaba pensando en otra cosa…

—¿En el padre de tu bebe?—le susurro Itachi en el oído.

Sakura asintió.

—No te preocupes… No tienes que pensar en ese bastardo ya.

—Lo se…

Itachi volvió a abrazarla para después separarse y continuaron caminando por la multitud. Hasta que según Itachi encontraron a su hermano y a Karin. El hermano de Itachi estaba de espaldas a ellos pero Karin estaba de frente hablando con otras personas que estaba alrededor de la pareja. Sakura había tenido tiempo sin ver a su prima. Cada vez parecía más zorra… Su pelo rojo lo llevaba en un moño en la corona de la cabeza, tenía un vestido igual de rojo que su pelo. ¿Es que acaso no usaba otro color?

—Vaya…

—Ven… Vamos a que conozcas a mi hermano y te encuentres con tu prima…—dijo Itachi—Así si nos volvemos a encontrar con mama no me va a echar una reprimenda…

—¿No estás un poco viejo para una reprimenda?

—Para mi madre aunque tenga 28 años sigo siendo un bebe…

Sakura se giró a mirar a Itachi y este con una sonrisa, le puso una mano en la baja espalda, caminando con ella hasta donde estaba la pareja que muy pronto contraería matrimonio. Antes de que llegaran a ellos, según vio Sakura, Karin al parecer ya los había visto porque los señalo y el hermano de Itachi se giró hacia ellos.

No pudo dar un paso más. Se quedó fría, dura como una piedra. Sorprendida al ver al hermano de Itachi. Se parecía demasiado al desconocido que la había tomado en la playa hace tres meses… No, más bien, era el… Era el desconocido. Pero diferente… El hombre con el que se prima iba a contraer matrimonio era el hombre que la había hecho suya, el hombre de quien esperaba un hijo…

Sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas y todo se volvía negro.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo era más bien desde la parte que empieza con los tres meses, pero no quería saltar tanto. Quería relatar un poco la escena cuando Ino y Sakura se encontraran y pues… ya saben. También iba a agregar una parte antes de la fiesta de compromiso, pero como el fic es "corto" si es que llego a hacerlo como esta en mi libreta, no quería dar muy larga la cosa…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lleno sus expectativas?

¿Qué seguirá?

¿Me merezco un review?

**Denise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Good To Me**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** No pensó que haberse acostado con aquel extraño le iba a traer consecuencias, como un embarazo no deseado y lo peor de todo era que el hombre con el que se había acostado y el padre de su bebe era de otra mujer, de su prima, con la que contraería matrimonio muy pronto.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon en el primer Capitulo... Ummm, igual que mi otro fic...

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una gran lámpara de araña. ¿Dónde estaba? Aquello parecía una sala privada y ella estaba tumbada sobre un sofá. Miro por la estancia, no había nadie… Se levantó lentamente, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía mareada. ¿Acaso se había desmayado?

—Sakura…—dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Era Itachi que estaba entrando en la habitación. Se acercó a una silla, cerca del sofá y se sentó. Le tomó una mano y se la acaricio lentamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto Itachi siguiendo con las caricias.

—¿Qu-que paso?—preguntó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

—Te desmayaste… Supongo que te he forzado a venir aquí. Lo siento…

—No, no es nada… Al parecer quizás me he esforzado mucho estos días, así como dice tu madre…

—No debiste, de todos modos si estabas mal debiste decírmelo. Es como si te hubiese forzado a venir conmigo…—dijo Itachi poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Sabes que no, es el embarazo que me tiene así… Tan débil…

—Sí, lo sé, pero debiste decirme, Sakura. Recuerda que te dije que estábamos juntos en esto, que te ayudaría con él bebe y lo sabes…—dijo Itachi.

—¿Bebe?—pregunto una voz femenina.

Los dos se giraron. Era la madre de Itachi que estaba allí, al parecer no habían escuchado la puerta abrirse y Mikoto había escuchado lo que habían estado hablando. La mujer cerró la puerta y camino hacia ellos. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos, la dejo sobre una mesa y luego los miro.

—¿De que bebe hablan…?—pregunto ella—¿Acaso estas embarazada, Sakura?

Sakura trago nerviosa y miro a Itachi en busca de ayuda. Pero este estaba tan pasivo… ¿Acaso esperaba que ella contestase la pregunta sola? Era su culpa estar allí…

—Emm—comenzó a decir Sakura. No sabía que decir, si decir la verdad o tener mentir un poco más, pero no le gustaba mentir porque al final siempre las mentiras se descubrían y ella no quería que la madre de Itachi pensase mal de ella.

—Sí, lo está, madre…

La madre de Itachi abrió la boca sorprendida para luego sonreír feliz, se acercó a Sakura y le dio un abrazo pero diferente al primero que le dio cuando se conocieron.

—Vaya… Esto sí que es una sorpresa…—dijo la mujer con alegría reflejada en su voz.

Sakura miro a Itachi y este se encogió de hombros. Iba a matarlo…

—Emm—murmuro Sakura. Iba a replicar que el hijo que esperaba no era de Itachi pero este se le adelanto y dijo otra cosa que la puso en peor situación. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

—Sí, gracias madre… No queríamos decírtelo pues por la boda de Sasuke y ya sabes…—dijo Itachi y Sakura lo miro asombrada. ¿Por qué mentía? Ella no quería aquello…

—Ah, ya veo, con razón te desmayaste. Itachi te exigió mucho…—dijo Mikoto a ella.

Sakura bajo la cabeza.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada. Tomate un poco de agua, volveré más tarde…—dijo Mikoto y se fue de la habitación.

Cuando se fue. Sakura miro furiosa a Itachi. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterla en aquel lio? Ella no esperaba ningún hijo suyo sino de su… hermano… Oh por dios. Aun no se había dado cuenta. El hermano de Itachi era el padre de su hijo, aquel desconocido que conoció en su viaje… No podía ser cierto. Se llevó las manos a la cara. No, no podía ser cierto. Quizás solo se parecían y ella había visto mal…

—¿Sakura?

¿Y si era él? ¿Y si el hermano de Itachi era el padre de su bebe? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir a decirle que estaba embarazada cuándo él estaba por casarse con su prima. Oh por dios, si su familia se enteraba de que se había acostado con el hombre de su prima, sería su ruina. Y encima tenía que fingir ser la novia de Itachi y ahora iban a ser "padres".

—¿Sakura?—la llamo Itachi otra vez.

Sakura lo miro.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto él.

—¿Qué pasa?—Sakura soltó una carcajada— ¿Me preguntas que pasa? ¡Acabas de mentirle a tu madre! Le has dicho primero que soy tu novia y luego que estoy embarazada de ti. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Lo siento, solo quería ayudar…

—¿Ayudar? Para nada que me has ayudado. Me has metido hasta el cuello en una mentira… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Solo estás pensando en ti…!—le grito Sakura—¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora que hare? Tu hermano me vio y se dio cuenta de quién era…

—¿De qué hablas?

Sakura no le escucho. Estaba demasiada metida en sus cosas. El hermano de Itachi… ¿La reconocería? ¿Se daría cuenta de quien era? Él seguramente la miro cuando se desmayó, entonces ¿por qué no estaba allí? O quizás no la había reconocido… Si, si era eso, cuando lo habían hecho solo la luz de la luna los alumbraba, era imposible que el recordara su rostro, solo esperaba aquello.

—¿Sakura de que hablas? ¿Por qué mencionas a mi hermano?

—¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano?

—Si mi hermano… Dijiste que te vio…

Oh no… Tenía que pensar rápido…

—Emm, me vio cuando me desmaye, pensara que soy algo estúpida…

—Sasuke puede tener sus cosas pero no es así…

—Ah… Así que se llama Sasuke…—murmuro Sakura. Itachi la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sí y ya lo he mencionado varias veces… Mi hermano menor, Sasuke…

El mundo era pequeño, quien diría que el hombre con el que se había acostado pertenecía a la gran familia de los Uchiha y ella que había pensado que era un trabajador, sin dinero. Era un hombre muy rico… Era hermano de Itachi… El prometido de Karin.

—Itachi, creo que deberías llevarme a casa. No me siento bien—dijo Sakura, que aunque era verdad, en parte era porque no quería ver a el padre de su hijo, primero debía de hablar con Ino o si no se volvería loca.

Itachi asintió y le ofreció una mano a Sakura, está la acepto y se levantó del sofá. Caminaron hacia la puerta en silencio y salieron de la habitación. Al parecer, según vio la pelirosa, habían estado en una sala privada, seguramente los Uchiha tenían muchas en aquel hotel, eran unas personas adineradas, que se podía esperar de estas.

—Itachi…—dijo una voz femenina.

Itachi y Sakura se giraron. Ah lo que le faltaba… Era Karin, que se acercaba a ellos con aquel vestido rojo de mujer fatal y con esa sonrisa falsa. Genial, ahora tendría que aguantar a su prima. Seguramente iba a fingir que se preocupaba por ella, cuando siempre que se veían le hacia la vida imposible.

Karin se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, Sakura arrugó la nariz, ¿acaso se había vaciado el perfume encima? Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Me preocupaste cuando vi que te desmayaste…—dijo ella.

Sakura rodo los ojos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ah, ya veía, Itachi… Estaba fingiendo que se llevaban bien delante de su cuñado, era normal. Sakura le sonrió.

—Gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy bien…—le dijo siguiendo su show barato.

—¡Qué bueno!—murmuro ella con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa.

—Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, Sakura no se siente muy bien. Dile a Sasuke que me disculpe…—interrumpió Itachi.

—No es necesario—dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Sakura se quedó fría. Era el… No quiso girarse hacia él, verlo le daría otro desmayo.

—Sasuke…—murmuro Itachi.

—Hmp…

—Sakura—la llamo Itachi.

Sakura se giró y miro a su desconocido que no era ya tan desconocido. Él conecto su mirada con la suya, tenía los ojos negros… Y se veía tan guapo con esmoquin. Dios, era magnifico verlo. No puedo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Él sonrió y Sakura se ruborizo. Que sonrisa tan hermosa. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ese hombre que estaba frente a ella había jugado con su cuerpo. Solo la había querido para tener sexo, para disfrutar de su cuerpo, la había usado.

—Hola… Soy Sasuke…—dijo el estirando una mano hacia ella.

Sakura lo miro, no podía ser descortés, además tenía que saludarlo como se debía, no deseaba que Itachi se enterase lo que había paso entre ellos dos.

—Emm…—murmuro Sakura—Soy Sakura…

—Mucho gusto…

—El gusto es mío—dijo ella.

_«No, no es mi gusto. Te odio maldito»,_ deseo decirle en voz alta, pero se contuvo.

Le sonrió y él correspondió su sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona, mirándola fijamente. Sakura deseo irse ya.

—Bien, ya nos iremos…—dijo Itachi. Sakura ahogo un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? Si apenas la fiesta comienza…—dijo Sasuke sin borrar esa sonrisa. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. Sabía a lo que se refería y no era la fiesta. Él sabía quién era, era obvio por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. La estaba desnudando con la mirada, de seguro recordando lo que paso en aquella playa. ¿Por qué mierda la miraba? Karin que se había puesto a su lado, tenía el cuerpo mejor que ella…

—Lo sentimos, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, así que tendré que retirarme y necesito a Itachi para ello…—le dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmp, ya veo…

—Nos veremos luego, Sasuke…—se despidió Itachi de su hermano.

—¿Vendrás mañana para la cena familiar?—pregunto Karin a su casi cuñado y luego la miraba a ella con la misma sonrisa falsa de hace rato. ¿No le dolía la cara de sonreír tan falsamente?

¿Cena familiar? Sakura vio como Itachi asintió y luego la miraba sonriente. Aquello debía de ser una broma… No podía estar esperando que ella asistiera a esa cena. Cuidado con lo que deseas… Maldición.

—Veremos si puedo asistir…—dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca.

—Esperemos que si…—dijo Sasuke clavando sus ojos negros en ella.

—Ya nos vamos…

—De acuerdo, no veremos mañana…—dijo Karin enganchándose al brazo de su prometido.

Se despidieron de ellos y Sakura pudo respirar bien cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la pareja. Itachi la condujo hasta la salida del hotel. Sakura cuando se sentó en el asiento de cuero del auto de Itachi, no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Maldición, aquello no estaba bien, se había dado cuenta de la situación antes, pero ahora que no tenía la mirada de aquel tipo sobre ella podía desahogarse. Itachi entro en el auto y la miro con una sonrisa.

—Estoy enfadada…—le dijo al hombre.

—Lo se…

Sakura se volvió a mirarlo con una mueca en la cara. Claro que lo sabía, él había sido el provocador de su enfado. Si no hubiese aceptado a ir con él a esa fiesta de compromiso, no se hubiese topado con el tal Sasuke ese y no estuviese metida hasta el cuello en aquel lio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora…?

—¡Llévame a casa…!

—Lo hare…—dijo Itachi poniendo el coche en marcha.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—le pregunto Sakura un rato después mientras miraba el camino por la ventanilla del coche.

Escucho como Itachi suspiraba.

—Ya te lo explique…

—No, no lo has hecho…

—Ya te lo dije… Mi hermano menor se casa y que yo no me vaya a casar también significa ser la mira de mi familia. Mi madre tiene una manía con el matrimonio y cuando Sasuke se despose estaré en su mira. Buscará alguna chica con la cual juntarme y yo no quiero eso. Adoro mi libertad…

—¿Entonces porque diablos le dijiste que estaba embarazada…? O mejor dicho, ¿porque admitiste que estaba embarazada…?—le espeto la pelirosa. Estaba enfadada y no le importaba que Itachi fuese su jefe y que si seguía fuese a despedirla, pero era su vida la que estaba en juego.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que entre en pánico…

—¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho? No estoy embarazada de ti…

—Sí, lo sé, pero quiero ayudar… Quiero ayudarte con el bebe. Estás sola, no tienes un compañero y tener un hijo es cosa de dos…

—No para mí. Es mi problema y yo lo voy a solucionar. Eres mi jefe y has traspasado la línea…

—Es porque estás ciega…—murmuro Itachi entre dientes.

Sakura no pudo entender lo que dijo.

—¿Disculpa…?

—Nada… No sé porque estas tan enfadada. He hecho algo por ti… Te veías tan triste toda esta semana, no pensé que decir que eras mi novia y que luego estas embarazada de mi te fuese a poner así…

—No me gusta mentir…

—Me estas mintiendo ahora…—le dijo Itachi—Y no me estoy quejando…

—¿Qué?

Sakura le estaba mintiendo de verdad, pero no había dado indicios de lo que paso entre su hermano y ella, él no podía enterarse de aquello, bueno, se enteraría si ella no se alejaba de aquella familia rápido.

—Sakura…

—No sé de qué hablas…

Escucho como el suspiraba y luego detenía el coche frente al edificio donde vivía la pelirosa. Sakura lo miro y le sonrió.

—Nos veremos después…

—Iremos mañana a la cena…

—Estás loco y perdona mi mala educación…

—Ahora no soy tu jefe, Sakura…

—Desearía que lo fueses…—dijo ella y salió del auto.

Itachi no se desmonto ni salió detrás de ella. La pelirosa entro en el edificio al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como el auto arrancaba. Subió a su piso y abrió la puerta, cerrándola con cerrojo después. Soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en aquella conversación con Itachi. ¿Cuál de los dos hermanos era el peor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba estar allí, pero tenía que estar en aquel sitio de todos modos. Era su fiesta de compromiso. Iba a casarse con una mujer repugnante solo por un estúpido acuerdo. Miro a la mujer repugnante, Karin Haruno, tenía una manía con el rojo, un color que no le quedaba muy bien, pero esta estaba empeñada en él. Tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos postizos igual de rojos y tanto el vestido y los zapatos rojos. Ya había empezado a odiar aquel color… Tanto rojo le daba ganas de vomitar, pero tenía que aguantársela, ya que era su prometida…

Suspiro. Él y sus cosas. Solo iba a casarse con ella para complacer a un estúpido cliente de la empresa familiar. Danzou Haruno, era un hombre igual de asqueroso y tramposo que su hija. Era cliente de la empresa donde trabajaba y quería que él se casase con su "princesa" para así poder firmarle un estúpido acuerdo. Solo lo hacía por su trabajo y el dinero porque si no hace tiempo que se hubiese liberado de aquella mujer, era un cayo en un pie, una urraca. ¿Cómo podían aguantarla la gente?

Quería que aquello terminase, pero a Karin le gustaba hacer las cosas en grande. Bueno, que lo hiciera porque en algunos meses la dejaría. Así que ya no importaba… Su matrimonio roto sería igual de grande. Ahogo una carcajada.

—…Es tan genial, Sasuke y yo planeamos hacer una casa para nuestros hijos en el mismo lugar donde está la villa de mi padre—le dijo Karin a una pareja que estaban con ellos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba loca si pensaba que iba a tener hijos con ella, él no iba a tener hijos con nadie. No le gustaban los mocosos, eran ruidosos y además no estaba apto para ser padre y menos para tener un compromiso que lo atase de por vida. Era un hombre libre… bueno, lo seria de nuevo en 6 meses… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—…Sasuke ha llegado Itachi…—dijo ella.

Sasuke asintió. Era un alivio que su hermano mayor había llegado, así se podía escapar de Karin por algunos minutos, aunque su hermano era igual de molestoso que Karin. Bueno, al menos sería más pasable que la chica…

—Y viene con una chica…—dijo Karin.

—¿Una chica?—pregunto Sasuke. Aquello era raro, Itachi no era un hombre que saliese con mujeres, a veces pensaba que su hermano mayor era gay, era difícil verle a una mujer.

Karin asintió y señalo detrás de él. Sasuke se volvió, era cierto, su hermano andaba con una mujer… de pelo rosa. ¿Qué clase de cabello era aquel? Se acercaban a ellos, la mujer miraba hacia el suelo. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Bueno, cualquiera estaría nervioso de estar allí, había mucha gente famosa, conocida de su familia y del trabajo de modelo de Karin. Así que supuso que la chica andaba cohibida por ello.

—Vaya… quien lo diría que ella estaría aquí…—dijo Karin.

Sasuke se volvió hacia a Karin.

—¿Ella?

Karin sonrió.

Sasuke volvió mirar a su hermano, Itachi lo miraba sonriente y la chica que estaba a su lado miro a Sasuke. Sasuke la miro con las cejas arqueadas, aquella chica le parecía conocida. De un momento a otro, la chica lo miro con cara espantada y se desplomaba como un pluma en los brazos de Itachi.

—Oh por dios…—exclamo Karin.

Y rápidamente paso a su lado caminando hacia la chica. Al parecer Karin la conocía al igual que él. Sasuke sonrió. Quién lo diría… Era la misma chica con la que se había acostado en aquella playa hace tres meses. Nunca pensó que se volvería a ver con ella, el mundo era muy grande y ella no parecía ser de esas personas que andaban en el medio. Volvió a sonreír y caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano con la chica y Karin. En ese momento, Itachi levantó a la mujer del suelo tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke…—murmuro Itachi cuando lo vio de cerca.

—Karin, lleva a Itachi a la sala asignada…—le dijo a la pelirroja.

Ella asintió y condujo a Itachi con la chica. Desapareció entre la multitud. Sasuke tuvo que calmar a algunos invitados que vieron la escena diciéndole que era la novia de su hermano, cosa que quizás lo era, porque por la forma en que su hermano había actuado, debía de ser algo más que una amiga.

—Ese era Itachi…—dijo alguien a su lado.

Sasuke se volvió, era su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki que se había acercado a él silenciosamente, algo extraño, ya que su amigo era conocido por ser un hombre con demasiada energía.

—Si… Era el…

—Pensé que no iba a venir, supe que estaba de viaje…—dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio.

—Lo sé, pero al parecer Mikoto intervino en ello. Sabes que ella le gusta que para eventos así esté toda la familia junta…

—Pero esto no es la gran cosa. Se llevara un sorpresa cuando sepa que…

—Shhh…—lo mando a callar Sasuke.

No quería que nadie se enterase de sus planes. Aquellas personas que estaban allí pensaban que el compromiso era real, al igual que Karin. Se llevaran una sorpresa cuando después de 6 meses él se alejase de Karin.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó el—Nee…

—Tengo que ir a ver a Itachi… —dijo Sasuke y claro ver a la chica, si era verdad que era la chica con la que se había acostado—Su novia sufrió un desmayo…

—Eso vi… Se vio tan heroico…

Sasuke fulmino a Naruto con la mirada y este solo le sonrió.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se volvió. Era su madre. Mikoto se acercó a él.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—¿Por qué no subes y lo averiguas madre?

—Lo hare y cuida tu tono jovencito…—le señalo su madre antes de irse de nuevo.

Sasuke suspiro y luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Seguía siendo Naruto el que seguía molestando.

—¿Por qué no te comportas como el hombre de negocios que eres?—le dijo viendo como su amigo sostenía una bandeja de picadillos, era obvio que se la había quitado a algún camarero que había pasado cerca.

—Yo solo ayudo a papa con la empresa… Además, tenía hambre…—dijo Naruto sin dejar de comer.

Sasuke suspiro.

—Voy a subir a ver qué pasa con esa chica…

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera la conoces y sabemos muy bien que a ti nunca te ha interesado con quien salga Itachi…

Vaya. Naruto a veces lo sorprendía. Lo conocía muy bien. Sasuke sonrió. Tenía que subir y confirmar con sus propios ojos si era aquella chica, quizás solo sea un parecido… Se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¿Por qué mierda se seguía diciendo eso? Era ella… No había que confirmar nada. Además. No tenía que importarle nada… Solo había sido una noche de sexo, nada más…

—Es cierto…

—Te conozco… ¿Conoces a esa chica verdad?

—Algo así…—admitió Sasuke. No era de lo que negaban las cosas. Además no había ningún problema que lo dijese.

—Ummm…

Genial. Naruto podía ser a veces un imbécil, pero cuando se ponía a unir los cables desconectados de su cerebro era un cayo.

—Es esa chica, ¿verdad?

Sasuke recordó que le había contado a Naruto sobre la chica que se follo en la playa. Habían estado juntos en aquel viaje, así que cuando había desaparecido en la noche, el imbécil lo había estado buscando y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, lo había dejado, pero cuando llego a la villa, Naruto lo había abastecido de preguntas y aunque algunas no habían tenido respuestas, tuvo que contestarle otras. Como si fuese su padre…

—Sí, es la chica…

—Vaya… el mundo es pequeño…

—Ni que lo digas… De todos los lugares del mundo en el que podía encontrármela tenía que ser aquí, en mi fiesta de compromiso y tomada del brazo de mi hermano…

—Oh… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada—le contesto Sasuke.

No había nada que hacer. Solo quedarse callado. No quería arruinar sus planes y esperaba que ella cuando volviese en sí, tampoco dijese nada. No quería sus planes arruinados por un desliz de hace meses.

—Bueno, no sería mejor que hablases con ella en privado…

—Quizás…

—Yo seguiré aquí abajo…

Sasuke asintió y salió del salón, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la habitación en la que estaban Itachi y la chica. Antes de llegar a esta, vio a la pareja. Estaban con Karin y su prometida se veía muy animada hablando con Itachi y su chica. Era obvio que se conocían también… Se acercó a ellos.

—Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, Sakura no se siente muy bien. Dile a Sasuke que me disculpe…—dijo Itachi en ese momento de espaldas a Sasuke.

—No es necesario—dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas. Itachi se volvió hacia él y Karin sonrió, pasando por la pareja y pegándose al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

Sasuke observo a la chica, de espaldas a él. De seguro no quería girarse para verlo…

—Sasuke…—murmuro su hermano mayor.

El pelinegro miro a Itachi.

—Hmp…

—Sakura…—dijo Itachi, llamando a la chica.

_«Así que se llama Sakura… »_

Sakura, la chica, se volvió lentamente hacia él, lo miro a la cara con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Antes había pensado que eran azules, pero el azul no se comparaba para nada con aquellos brillantes ojos. Se veía mucho más hermosa a la luz de las bombillas. Se preguntó si su cuerpo se vería igual de hermoso… Genial, se estaba calentando… Puso su mejor sonrisa y vio como ella se ruborizaba. Oh al parecer recordaba lo que habían hecho, bueno, aquello era algo difícil de olvidar… y más si había sido su primer hombre.

—Hola… Soy Sasuke—dijo presentándose.

—Emm… Soy Sakura…

—Mucho gusto…

—El gusto es mío…

_«Sí, claro…»_ Se veía que no estaba muy contenta de verlo, a juzgar por su mirada asesina.

—Bien, ya nos iremos…—interrumpió Itachi al parecer dándose cuenta de la tensión que había en el aire.

_«No, no podían irse ahora…»_

—¿Por qué?—preguntó—Si apenas la fiesta comienza…—dijo Sasuke.

Quería ver su reacción más. Ella entrecerró los ojos y Sasuke siguió sonriendo con burla. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Solo le parecía divertido ver sus reacciones. Sintió como Karin, a su lado, se pegaba más a él, pegando aquellos pechos de silicona en su brazo. Sasuke sintió repulsión como siempre sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

—Lo sentimos, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, así que tendré que retirarme y necesito a Itachi para ello…—dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego se dijo que quizás era verdad, se había desmayado hace un rato. Debía de estar cansada… o quizás solo había sido la impresión al verlo, pero aquello era estúpido. Él no se iba a desmayar por ver a una persona con la que tuvo sexo… solo un breve asombro y más nada.

—Hmp, ya veo…—dijo Sasuke.

—Nos veremos luego, Sasuke…—se despidió Itachi tomando a la pelirosa de la mano.

—¿Vendrás mañana para la cena familiar?—pregunto Karin.

Ah, se había olvidado de la cena familiar. Itachi tenía que estar por obligación, ya que había aparecido en la fiesta de compromiso, así era su madre, obligando a todo el mundo. Itachi asintió.

—Veremos si puedo asistir…—dijo la chica pelirosa.

Claro que iba a venir. Conocía a Itachi.

—Esperemos que si…—dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

—Ya nos vamos…—intervino Itachi.

—De acuerdo, no veremos mañana…—dijo Karin a lado.

La pareja se despidió y cuando se alejaron, Karin lo abrazo y levantó la cara hacia él. Iba a besarlo, Sasuke desvió el rostro.

—Debemos volver…—le dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke déjame besarte…—dijo ella persiguiendo sus labios.

—Después…—dijo alejándola de él. Comenzó a caminar pero sintió la mano de Karin en su brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Nunca quieres besarme y ya tenemos tres meses juntos…—murmuro Karin haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, no otra vez. Karin siempre lo molestaba con aquello. Era cierto, solo la había besado algunas cuantas veces y la mayoría de veces solo era para posar a la cámara cuando se lo pedían. Odiaba besarla… Además… Ahora la única persona con la que deseaba unir sus labios era con la novia de su hermano. Sus labios se habían visto tan deliciosos.

—Esa chica…

—¿Eh?

—Sakura… al parecer la conoces…

—Sakura es mi prima. Es hija del hermano muerto de papa. Es una estúpida… Solo estaba…

Sasuke no le puso atención. ¿Su prima? ¿Sakura era prima de Karin? Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro. Aquello estaba bien…

—Hmp… Esto va a ser divertido…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ma magic magic…

Hola de nuevo… Gracias por sus comentarios. Me like it! El capítulo de hoy estuvo a mi parecer candente. Me gusto demasiado, y como ya saben a mi casi no me gustan, pero este. Hohoho, estuvo genial.

Ah, Mi BFF se robó mi libreta. Siempre lo hace, así que como ella vive en otra ciudad a una hora de la mía, voy a tener que rogar para que me lo devuelva o buscar en mi disco duro (cerebro) a ver que me sale. Solo tengo el capítulo 4 en la pc, pero los otros 6 están en la libreta. Jodida estar yo.

¿Reviews?

***Quien quiere saber algo del futuro de la historia lea, quien no. Que no lo haga* (Como quieran lo van a leer, pero ya los advertí xD)**

Termine de ver Amnesia, ya que no quería verle el final. Y bueno, recordé a Toma, quien se lo haya visto sabrá de que hablo. Toma me agrado mucho. Su caso de Yandere fue genial y entonces me dije… Oh oh, daré spoilers creo pero que importa. Quiero que mi Ita-kun sea así… Veremos si lo podemos hacer *-*

En fin… Bye. Si hay algun error en el capitulo, me avisan por favor. Es que lo subi rapido. Ya que mi mama me estaba vigilando, ya que dice que uso demasiado la pc y yo necesito lentes. Ademas de la energia electrica xD

Ya Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Good To Me**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** No pensó que haberse acostado con aquel extraño le iba a traer consecuencias, como un embarazo no deseado y lo peor de todo era que el hombre con el que se había acostado y el padre de su bebe era de otra mujer, de su prima, con la que contraería matrimonio muy pronto.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon - Ooc (A veces)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro en su cuarto y busco el teléfono móvil que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. Rápidamente apretó la tecla de marcado rápido donde tenía a Ino, luego de varios timbrazos la chica contestó:

—¿Cómo te fue?—fue lo que Ino dijo.

—Muy mal…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

—No me gustaría decírtelo por teléfono, pero no puedes salir de casa a esta hora y además necesito a alguien con quien hablarlo…

—¿Acaso tu jefe se propaso?

—Es algo mucho peor que eso…

—Espera déjame ponerme cómoda…—murmuro su amiga. Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea como cosas moviéndose y luego el ruido de los zapatos de Ino, que Sakura sabía que eran unos tacones. Su amiga solo usaba esas cosas—Ya…

—Yo… Vi al padre de mi bebe…

Ino soltó una exclamación.

—¡¿Qué?!—grito ella.

—Si… Lo peor de todo es que… La fiesta de compromiso donde estábamos… Él estaba ahí y era él…

—Espera un momento… No me digas que…—se interrumpió Ino, pero Sakura sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Si… El padre de mi bebe es el prometido de Karin…

Se oyó otra exclamación, luego silencio y Sakura trago nerviosa. Esperaba que no se hubiese desmayado como ella cuando lo vio.

—¿Ino?

—E-es genial…—grito ella y comenzó a reírse.

Sakura arqueo las cejas y se despegó el móvil de la oreja. Volvió a colocárselo otra vez.

—¿Estás loca?—le dijo.

Ino se rio.

—Bueno quizás por decir esto, pero el tipo tiene más responsabilidad contigo que con Karin… ¡Quítaselo!

—¡Ino por dios! Yo no soy así…

—Bueno eso es lo que se merece esa perra…

—Ella puede tener lo que sea, puede que me haya hecho la vida difícil cuando joven, pero no puedo hacerle eso. Se van a casar…

—¿Y? Bueno, está mal lo sé, pero él tiene que hacerse cargo de ti. Oh y cuando lo vea, lo voy a golpear también, por haberte dejado embarazada cuando se iba a casar con otra…

—¿Por qué mierda estas tan tranquila? Ese no es el punto… ¿Y si el descubre que estoy embarazada? Por culpa de Itachi iremos a una cena que tiene su familia mañana…

—Umm… Entonces el tipo con quien lo hiciste es amigo de tu jefe…

—Peor aún, su hermano…

—Oh por dios… ¿El padre de tu bebe es un Uchiha? Vaya… Te sacaste la lotería…

Cualquiera diferente a Sakura diría lo mismo, pensaría que sería todo el bandeja de plata, pero ella había tenido la culpa, además el tipo se iba a casar con Karin, lo que hacia la cosa peor. Mierda, estaba pensando en un tal vez… Ella no era así. No le gustaría hacer lo que no le gustaría que le hiciesen a ella.

—Estás loca…

—Mira, descansa hoy. Mañana iré temprano a tu casa y hablaremos de esto con calma. Ahora mismo no estás pensando con coherencia…

—Pienso que es al revés…—murmuro Sakura entre dientes.

—Te escuche, pero es cierto. Debes buscarle la vuelta…

—Yo…

—Me voy, estaba con Sai ahora mismo…

—¿Te interrumpí?—pregunto Sakura recordando al amigo con derecho de Ino.

Ino se rio.

—Algo así… No habíamos empezado…

—Lo siento…

—Está bien. Duerme bien y no pienses en nada…—dijo Ino antes de colgar.

Sakura se quedó mirando el teléfono. Era fácil decirlo, porque no era ella la que estaba en aquel lio. Sakura dejo el móvil en la mesilla y se acostó en la cama. Aún tenía que quitarse el vestido y el poco maquillaje que se había puesto, pero estaba tan cansada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaciono el auto en el garaje de su casa. Se quedó sentado tras el volante. Aquel día había sido raro, bueno, no el día, aquellas horas que había pasado con Sakura habían sido extrañas y más luego de que se desmayase. No lo había querido decir, pero sabía que no se había desmayado por haberse exigido a sí misma. No había hecho nada en una semana, le había dado días libres.

Sucedía algo extraño… Cuando había estado dispuesto a llevarla a su casa y se habían encontrado con la pareja de prometidos, ella había actuado más extraña aun. E había puesto tensa cuando vio a Sasuke y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, él era raro de por sí, y siempre un cubito de hielo, pero esta vez estaba tan… amigable…Había percibido las miradas que le había dirigido a Sakura, como si… La conociese…

—Mierda… ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso…?

Era imposible… Sakura y Sasuke no tenían los mismos círculos sociales. Conocía a Sakura y ella odiaba estar entre las personas. O quizás… Quizás Sasuke fue a su empresa y se hubieron visto… No, Sasuke no pisaba su empresa, decía que su trabajo era mediocre.

Quizás solo se estaba imaginando cosas…

Eso era…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó de la cama con dolores musculares. Había dormido en una mala posición y no muy cómoda que digamos. Sakura bajo los pies al suelo y quitándose el vestido de la noche anterior, se metió a la ducha. El agua tibia relajo un poco sus músculos, pero necesitaría agua fría para relajar su cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se llevó las manos al vientre. Iba a ir a la cena hoy, para las apariencias, pero después no volvería y menos a la boda de Sasuke, aunque Itachi se lo ruegue. Era demasiado riesgoso, ahora mismo se estaba arriesgando al aceptar ir a la cena.

—Bueno… Supongo que es lo que tengo que pasar por privar en buena persona…—dijo mientras terminaba de ducharse y cerraba el grifo.

Unos 15 minutos después, termino de alistarse y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, ya que su estómago estaba protestando por no haberle entrado nada comestible la noche anterior. Estaba terminando de prepararse un emparedado cuando su timbre sonó. No tuvo que preguntarse quién era, era Ino, eso era obvio. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con su rubia amiga que entro rápidamente al piso.

—Emm… Hola Ino…—dijo Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta y se giraba hacia su amiga.

—¡Tienes que contarme todo!—dijo Ino feliz.

—Lo se… pero déjame comer algo—murmuro la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a la cocina y tomaba el emparedado, llevándoselo a la boca.

—Entonces lo viste…—dijo Ino tomando asiento en el sofá.

Sakura asintió y se sentó a su lado.

—Si…

—¿Cómo es?

¿Cómo era? Mejor de lo que había pensado. Aunque el maldito era un imbécil cretino, debía de admitir que se veía bien, al igual que su hermano. ¿Quién lo diría? El mundo era meramente pequeño…

—Sakura…

—Hoy habrá una cena en la casa de los Uchiha. Estoy invitada… Como la novia de Itachi…—le dijo a la chica.

Ino se pasó una mano por el pelo y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sakura arqueo las cejas. Sabía lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

—No estoy hablando de ropa Ino—le dijo Sakura. La rubia se encogió de hombros— Mira, la cosa es… ¿y si Sasuke descubre que estoy embarazada?

—Oh, se llama Sasuke… Ummm…

—¡Ino!

Su amiga se rio y luego le hizo un ademan de manos.

—Mira, actúa con naturalidad. No des pistas de que estas embarazada ni nada…

—Eso estaba pensando…

—Luego cuando puedas, cítalo y habla con él, dile que estas embarazada y que tiene que hacerse cargo…

Sakura suspiro, una persona normal haría eso, pero ella no era normal y no iba a hacer aquello. Arruinaría la vida de su prima y de Sasuke, y pues de Itachi por igual, cuando descubriera que estaba embarazada de su hermano menor… Tenía que alejarse de su jefe, aunque significara dejar su trabajo antes lo que tenía planeado.

—No voy a citarlo, Ino. Se va a casar…

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que si Karin estuviese en tu lugar dudaría en quitarte a tu prometido?

La verdad es que no dudaría. Su prima más bien se acostaría con él y planearía quedarse embarazada solo por pura maldad, para hacerle la vida imposible a ella.

—No, no lo dudaría…—admitió Sakura.

Ino sonrió.

—Entonces no lo dudes y piensa en ti por una vez…

—Es que…—intento objetar Sakura pero Ino la detuvo.

—Es que nada… Me iré a trabajar y vendré antes de las seis para alistarte. Debes ir hermosa, para que ese cretino vea de lo que se pierde…

—Estás loca… Él no se pierde de nada…

—No me importa. Además Karin tiene que ver que la única fea es ella…—dijo Ino y dándole un rápido abrazo a Sakura se fue.

Sakura se quedó sentada en el sofá. Su amiga estaba loca, pero en parte lo que decía era verdad, si ella fuese una persona diferente, así como Ino, no dudaría en decirle a Sasuke sobre su embarazo y exigirle hacerse cargo de él, pero tenía miedo, de que la rechazaran y de que… de que él le dijese que lo abortara… Ella no lo haría, aquello era obvio, ya que no era una asesina, pero no quería que su bebe fuese odiado por su padre antes de nacer, era mejor que viviese con la culpa de guardarse aquel secreto que estar sufriendo por rechazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era la hora…

Había estado estacionado por casi media hora esperando, parecía un acosador, pero deseaba verla. Deseaba ver su hermosa sonrisa, su bella cara, su cuerpo curvilíneo, deseaba ver a Sakura. Salió del auto, cerrándolo, caminó hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivía la chica, entró y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de la pelirosa. Tocó la puerta con suavidad, se escuchó un "espere por favor" que no era para nada la voz de Sakura.

Itachi arqueo las cejas al tiempo que la puerta se abría y aparecía un chica rubia alta. Sonrió.

—Emm… Hola…

—Entra…—dijo la chica rubia con un tono muy grosero mientras se apartaba de la puerta y dejándolo pasar.

Itachi entro en la estancia y la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella se le puso en frente y extendió una mano.

—Soy Ino, la amiga de Sakura.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha.

—Eso ya lo sé…—dijo Ino mientras le sonreía… ¿coquetamente?

—Ah que bien…—murmuró Itachi, se estaba sintiendo incomodo frente a aquella chica, parecía como si estuviese escaneándolo, como viendo si era un buen partido para su mejor amiga.

—Ella vendrá en un momento pero mientras tanto—se señaló a sí misma y luego a él—Vamos a hablar un poco.

Oh, genial. Ahora que había hecho que había hecho enfadar a la amiga de Sakura. Le sonrió mientras se acercaba a uno de los sofás, tomando asiento. La chica rubia tomó asiento frente a él y lo miro fijamente.

—Eres guapo y te veo como un buen partido. Eso es cierto…—dijo ella con una sonrisa. Itachi arqueo las cejas, aquellas palabras le seguían un pero.

—¿Pero…?—pregunto él.

Ino sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabias que venía un _pero_…?

—Por tu tono de voz y la oración…

—Oh, bien. Es cierto. Pero… Sakura está embarazada.

—Eso ya lo sé…

—Sé que lo sabes…

Itachi le sonrió a la chica. ¿Qué quería aquella chica con él? Se sentía demasiado incomodo, es como si estuviese frente a los padres de Sakura mientras le pedía la mano… Así mismo se sentía.

—¿Qué deseas?—pregunto Itachi yendo al grano.

—Sakura debe de juntase con el padre de su bebe.

—Ella no sabe quién es…—dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño. Aquella chica le estaba cayendo mal, nunca pensó que la amiga de Sakura seria de esa manera, tan egoísta y cruel.

—Ahora si lo sabe…

Itachi se quedó perplejo. ¿Sakura sabía quién era el padre de su bebe? Espera un momento… ¿Cómo era posible que hace unos días, Sakura no supiera nada sobre el padre de su bebe y ahora de la nada lo sabía? ¿Acaso se había encontrado con el e Itachi no lo sabía?

—Eso no lo sabía—dijo Itachi aun sin salir de la impresión.

—Ahora lo sabes.

—¿Qué pretendes?—decidió preguntar Itachi por fin, ya que había un motivo oculto por el que la amiga de Sakura estaba siendo así con él.

—Veras, me agradas y todo, pero no te veo como el compañero de Sakura.

—Eres sincera…

La chica soltó una risotada.

—Y eso que no me conoces lo suficiente, pero es bueno de que te des cuenta de que lo soy. Quiero lo mejor para mi amiga…

—¿Y no soy yo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo es el padre de su bebe…

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ella puede sufrir con él?

—Puede, pero ella tiene que estar con la familia de su bebe… Con el padre de su bebe, puede que se arriesgado, pero es lo mejor. Conozco a Sakura…

—Que amiga tan rara tiene Sakura…

La chica volvió a sonreírle.

—Soy la mejor…

—Además de creída eres media estúpida, bueno no puedes negar ser rubia.

—Buen chiste, amigo, buen chiste… pero solo te lo estoy advirtiendo para que no salgas herido o bueno, mejor dicho, malherido…

—Hmp… Me vale mierda lo que digas…

—No digas que no te lo advertí…—dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ino!—grito Sakura.

Los dos volvieron la cara hacia la pelirosa mientras esta se acercaba hacia ellos. Itachi olvido su enfado con la tal Ino al ver a su Sakura. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido cremoso, realzaba sus curvas, aquellas curvas que estaba ganando por el embarazo. Itachi se levantó y fue hacia ella, abrazándola. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos, la chica correspondió el abrazo.

—Estas hermosa…—le dijo mientras se separaba un poco y la miraba al rostro que se ruborizo luego de aquellas palabras.

—Emm… Gracias…—murmuro ella.

—Bueno, creo que debemos irnos…—dijo Itachi separándose al fin de ella, pero le tomo una mano entre las suyas. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que lo miraba cruzada de brazos pero con las misma sonrisa de hace rato.

—Es cierto…—murmuro Sakura mientras caminaba con Itachi hasta la salida—Ino, te dejo a cargo…

Ino los despedía con una mano.

—Está bien… Disfruten la velada…—dijo la chica rubia y fijó la mirada en Itachi. Murmuró algo que Itachi no pudo entender, pero se imaginó que era de lo que habían estado hablando.

Bajaron hacia el estacionamiento e Itachi se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Sakura. Esta sonrió gustosa. Marcharon hacia la casa de sus padres. En el trayecto hacia el lugar, Itachi iba en silencio, ya que no podía hablar. Solo pensaba en Sakura. En el por qué no le había dicho nada sobre que había visto al padre de su bebe, porque se lo ocultaba, pensaba que estaban juntos en aquello.

_«Ya veo que no»…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella si era una mansión, pensó Sakura viendo como la estructura se alzaba delante de ella. Cerró la boca, tenía que estar pareciendo una loca, pero no podía dejar de asombrarse por la enorme mansión, los Uchiha estaban bien forrados de dinero, la casa de su tío Danzou ni le llegaba a los tobillos a esta mansión…

Sintió la mano de Itachi cubriendo la suya y lo miró.

—Vamos dentro, nos están esperando…—dijo él con una cálida sonrisa.

Sakura asintió y junto a Itachi caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a un hombre vestido de traje, de seguro era el mayordomo del hogar.

—Buenas noches, joven Itachi…—dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la chaqueta de Itachi.

—Buenas noches—le respondió Itachi mientras entraban a lugar.

Sakura se sorprendió más, el interior era mucho más lujoso que el exterior. Demasiado… Itachi la llevó hasta lo que parecía ser un salón, y donde la mayoría de los invitados a aquella cena estaban reunidos, esparcidos por el salón y sentados en sofás. Sakura se sintió otra vez encogida, había 4 personas que no había visto en la fiesta de compromiso de Karin, un chico rubio de ojos azules abrazado a una chica de pelo negro y ojos claros, parecían ser pareja porque estaban muy pegados; había un hombre mayor sentado con la madre de Sasuke e Itachi, Sakura supuso que era el padre de los Uchiha, y luego había otro chico que se parecía a Itachi, ¿tal vez era otro hermano?

La madre de Itachi se levantó y camino hacia ellos, bueno, más bien hacia ella, ya que ni se dignó en ver a su hijo, Mikoto se acercó y la envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Muy buenas noches, señora Mikoto…

—Hola Sakura…—dijo la mujer y miro a su hijo—Hola Itachi…—volvió a mirar a Sakura—Pensé que no ibas a venir por lo que paso ayer…

—Mama…—la llamo Itachi.

Mikoto sonrió y tomo a Sakura de la mano. Halándola, caminando con ella hasta donde estaba el hombre mayor. Sakura se sintió como una muñeca.

—Este es mi esposo y el padre de mis 4 retoños—dijo Mikoto—Fugaku… Fugaku esta es Sakura, la novia de Itachi…

—Hmp… Mucho gusto…—dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza.

Sakura le sonrió. El hombre daba esa imagen de ser un hombre estricto, así como su tío Danzou o quizás peor.

—Un placer, señor Uchiha…

—El chico rubio es Naruto es amigo de la familia y novio de mi hija Hinata…—señalo a la pareja que estaba en el sofá y luego se movió hacia el chico que se parecía a Itachi—Este es mi hijo menor, Sai…

—Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos…—murmuro la pelirosa mientras sonreía. Vaya aquella si era una familia…

—Tomen asiento, la cena casi está servida…

Sakura fue junto a Itachi y se sentaron en el sofá que estaba el menor de los Uchiha. Sakura le sonrió otra vez, lo había visto en algún sitio pero su cabeza se rehusaba a recordar algo, así que lo dejo pasar. Además se sentía incomoda entre aquella gente, y más con la mirada de Sasuke encima de ella, aunque él lo hacía disimuladamente, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda.

La conversación entre la familia fluyo sobre alguna clase de empresa, después el matrimonio de Karin y Sasuke, y luego Mikoto recordando los viejos tiempos. Una mujer menuda apareció en el salón. Mikoto termino de recordar los viejos tiempos y se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentada.

—Vamos pasando al comedor por favor…—anuncio.

Todo el mundo se levantó y comenzó a marchar hacia el comedor. Itachi la guio hacia la habitación, que era un gran comedor de diez comensales, así mismo de lujoso que los otros muebles de la casa. Tomaron asientos y para su desgracia, Sasuke y Karin quedaron frente a ella, más bien Sasuke que le sonrió del otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa pícara. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? Sakura desvió la mirada hacia Karin que hablaba con el chico rubio y su novia. Al parecer quedaba un asiento vacío, que era una silla lateral, ya que la madre de los Uchiha estaba al lado de su esposo que estaba en la silla principal.

—Danzou no pudo venir hoy…—murmuro el patriarca—Pero esta cena será en su nombre…

Oh, así que su tío estaba invitado pero no podía asistir. Bueno, aquello era bueno. Sintió su alma relajada. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su tío y si él la llegaba a ver allí empezaría a molestarla. Dios la quería todavía.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—pregunto en voz baja Itachi mientras se ponía una servilleta sobre las piernas.

—Nada importante—le contesto Sakura.

La cena dio comienzo y Sakura espero que dentro de la cena no hubiese algo que a su estómago no le agrádese ya que si lo había vomitaría ahí mismo. Su estómago por el embarazo estaba todavía delicado. Comió lo que le ofrecían ya que negarse seria de mala educación. Al final de la cena, el postre fue servido y Sakura se le hizo agua la boca, deseaba más, pero se contuvo.

Pasaron luego de la cena pasaron otra vez al salón, la matriarca de los Uchiha insistió en que todos bebieran algo de té, al parecer la señora era amante del té. A Sakura no le desagradaba, pero tenía que tener cuidado por su embarazo, así que solo tomo un poco cuando los sirvientes estuvieron sirviéndolos.

—Es una felicidad para mí que Sasuke vaya a casarse…—murmuro Mikoto con felicidad mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios y daba un sorbo—Siempre imagine que Itachi sería el primero en dar el paso pero me has sorprendido Sasuke. Karin, como te dije, estoy muy afortunada de que seas la chica con la que Sasuke contraerá matrimonio ya que eres la hija de un gran amigo nuestro.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Así que aquello era? Quizás por eso eran que Sasuke y Karin se iban a casar, ¿por las conexiones quizás? Aunque no sabía que su tío Danzou era muy buen amigo de los Uchiha, nunca vio a ninguno en la casa de su tío cuando aún vivía allí. Sakura fijo la mirada en la pareja que estaba tomada de las manos, Karin estaba toda melosa con Sasuke, bueno era de esperarse, Sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo y tenía que reconocerlo.

_«Por eso te acostaste con él, porque era atractivo_…», dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sakura tomo un sorbo de té para disipar esa voz malvada de su cabeza, no deseaba recordar nada de eso.

_«Sí que soy estúpida, como puedo decir que no deseo recordar nada de eso cuando las pruebas están tanto dentro de mi como frente a mí»_, pensó mirando a Sasuke que en ese momento fijo la mirada en ella. Sakura desvió el rostro hacia Itachi que estaba a su lado.

—Estoy tan feliz… Sasuke con Karin, Hinata con Naruto-chan y ahora Itachi…—siguió la mujer mirándolos.

El salón quedo en silencio y todos los que estaban allí miraron a Itachi y luego a ella. Sakura sintió un escalofrió correrle por la espalda, porque se estaba imaginando lo peor.

—Itachi y Sakura están juntos y lo mejor de todos es que vendrá el primer nieto de la familia Uchiha…—murmuro la mujer.

—¿De qué hablas Mikoto?—preguntó el esposo de Mikoto, Fugaku.

Sakura sintió como el aire le faltaba. ¿Acaso la mujer iba a decir delante de todos que estaba embarazada? El cuerpo empezó a temblarle, ella no podía hacer eso. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Itachi, Ino y ella, después nadie más. Si lo decía allí iba a… Miró a Sasuke que la estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas. Oh por dios, no

La mujer sonrió feliz sin saber que Sakura se estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Sakura está esperando un niño de Itachi…—exclamó Mikoto y empezó a aplaudir con felicidad.

—¡MADRE!—grito Itachi y se volvió a mirarla.

Sakura sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo y se levantó como un resorte del sofá soltándola taza de té que vertió su contenido sobre su vestido y luego se hacía añicos sobre el suelo de cerámica. Sasuke se quedó mirándola perplejo, era obvio por lo que su madre había dicho.

—Yo… Yo…—comenzó a balbucear Sakura. Ella lo había dicho… Ahora el uniría cabos, no era estúpido, no podía haber tal casualidad.

—Oh por dios, Sakura…—dijo Mikoto acercándose a ella.

—Yo…

Itachi la alejó de la taza hecha añicos y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo comenzando a pasárselo por el área del vestido de Sakura que estaba manchada con té. Sakura permanecía quieta, medio en shock mirando a Sasuke que no dejaba de mirarla.

—Madre te dije que no dijeses nada todavía…—le susurro Itachi a su madre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú me dijiste que no lo dijera?

—¡Lo hice…!

Su madre se rio.

—No recuerdo, pero cariño yo solo quería que supieran todos lo felices que estamos siendo. Yo estoy muy feliz por él bebe. Voy a mimarlo como nunca.

¿Mimarlo? No, no iba a dejar que su hijo creciera en aquella casa. Sakura se alejó de Itachi que la miro con las cejas arqueadas. Tenía que irse de allí.

—Yo…

—Espera ven si no se manchara el vestido…—le dijo Itachi acercándose otra vez a ella para seguir con la labor de limpiar el té, pero aquello no se iría tan fácil.

—Voy a ir al baño…—murmuro Sakura, si decía que iba al baño quizás podía escaparse. Escaparse de la mirada de Sasuke. Maldición, sabía que había sido una mala idea ir a aquella cena familia. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Si por favor… Abby enséñale en camino…—dijo Mikoto dirigiéndose a la sirvienta que estaba recogiendo los pedazos de la taza rota.

—No, no importa, yo iré sola…

—Pero esta casa es muy grande. Ve Abby—le dijo a la sirvienta que se levantó dejando todo allí y la tomó de la mano.

—Venga señorita…—murmuro la mujer y Sakura se vio halada por ella, sacándola del salón, llevándola por un pasillo y luego deteniéndose delante de una puerta—Este es el baño. Si se quita el vestido lo iré a lavar rápido para que no se manche, le traeré un albornoz.

La mujer se acercó a un armario que había en el baño y se lo acercó. Sakura no lo tomó, lo único que deseaba era irse de allí antes de que Sasuke decidiera aparecer.

—Tenga póngaselo rápido…

—Yo…

—El vestido se manchara si no lo tratamos rápido.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Esa mujer no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, así que lentamente y con cuidado se despojó de la prenda, se la dio a la sirvienta que volvió a acercarle el albornoz, Sakura lo tomo esta vez y se vistió con él. La sirvienta se marchó y Sakura quedo sola en el amplio baño, se acercó al váter y se sentó encima de él. Se llevó una mano al vientre, tenía que irse por el bien de su bebe y alejarse de Itachi, le estaba cavando su tumba. ¿Por qué mierda acepto ir con él?

—Dios… Esto se me está saliendo de las manos…

Tocaron la puerta y Sakura miro hasta esta. Debía de ser el estúpido de Itachi, por su culpa estaba en aquella situación. Deseaba irse a casa, así que se lo exigiría. Se levantó del váter y caminó hacia la puerta pero no la abrió más bien volvió a donde estaba. La puerta estaba abierta, él podía entrar, además era su casa. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió la vista lejos de la puerta, escuchó como esta se abría.

—Tú no estás embarazada de Itachi…

Sakura se giró y se encontró con aquellos ojos negros que había estado temiendo ver en toda la velada. Sasuke entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Oh dios… Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Umm… He estado de vacaciones y he adelantado un poco mis fics. Si, solo un poco, porque también tengo que darme un respiro de vez en cuando. Está muy bueno el asunto… JIJIIII Demasiadoooo

Sai y Hinata son Uchiha. A mí me gusta hacerlo así… Ya que cuando lo estaba escribiendo vi que Hinata no estaba en el fic y quise agregarla. Sai, yo casi siempre lo pongo como Uchiha **(Inner: mentira, solo lo ha hecho una vez… ¬¬)** Y Pues Ino y Sai se conocen… xD pero Ino no sabe que es un Uchiha… Supongo que Ino es una asaltacunas… No voy a dar detalles porque la verdad no importa… Es solo algo sin importancia creo… Veré que hago…

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Denisetkm**


End file.
